


A bdsm story (6)  (Chinese translation)

by Emilie_Sun



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilie_Sun/pseuds/Emilie_Sun
Summary: The total work is in http://www.lofter.com/blog/abdsmstoryThe original work is Limits of Control: a BDSM story by Mthaytrhttps://archiveofourown.org/works/643331/chapters/1235402#workskinA translation in Chinese
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A bdsm story (6)  (Chinese translation)

爱德华的腿上下抖动，带动鞋跟一下下跺上地板，然后摊开四肢躺在沙发上，他侧躺着，背部压住一边手臂，手中拿着一本书。他长叹一声，然后翻了个身，尽最大努力让自己更舒服点儿，但他的身体拒不合作。他就是无法停止跺脚，可恶。这本书也明明很有意思：他就是没办法集中一会儿注意力让他的眼睛完完整整看全一句话。  
“哥，有什么烦恼吗？”阿尔方斯坐在艾尔利克家书库的另一端问他，并带着纵容的笑看着爱德华。  
“不，我非常好，”爱德大声说，扭来扭去终于把脚搁在了沙发靠背上。“为什么你觉得我不好？”  
“你太闹腾了。”  
爱德瞪了一眼他弟。“我不闹腾。小孩子才会闹腾。我没有闹腾。我只是有很多额外的精力。”  
“额外的精力，哈？所以你早些时候在马斯坦将军办公室里过得怎么样啊？”阿尔问完，爱德可以发誓说他弟眼里神他妈蹦出了火花，虽然这在生物学上不可能。  
爱德把书拍到脸上，从柔软的书页后发出呻吟。  
“你为什么要一直问这些问题？”爱德反问，声音被书盖住，闷闷的。“你真的想知道吗？”  
“当然了，哥，”阿尔说，表现得很无辜。“我只是想确保你进展得不错。我只是想替你把关。”  
“我可以自己判断的，阿尔，”爱德华说，从脸上再度拎起书。他猛合上它并扔到沙发垫上，自己则坐起来，因为这之后他还能再读这本书就怪了。  
我得确保我哥哥呆的好好的，难道我错了吗？我是说被——“阿尔方斯·艾尔利克，你有本事说完这句话。”   
阿尔笑了，爱德很认真的思考起要不要把书扔到他弟脑门上。但他没有，他现在是个成年人了，他这样提醒自己。一个天杀的成年人。作为替代，他滚下沙发，把书摔到沙发垫上泄愤，然后跺着脚朝书房门走去。  
“我走了。去散散步，”爱德华赌气说。 这说的倒是实话。  
“好了好了，行，我错了，”阿尔说，做出安抚的手势。“你知道我在试探。但是说真的，哥，”他说，表情柔和，头歪向一边“我很高兴你能开心。”他停顿了一下。爱德转过来面对他。“我很高兴你现在过得很安全。你挺安全吧，是不？”阿尔问道，扬起眉毛。  
“天、呐，阿尔方斯！”爱德大声应到，有点感动的同时他也同样希望地上能变出个洞来把他吞进去。“我们很好！我要讲清楚，我们都没有发生性关系，或者说到目前为还没有，总之如此。”他卡住了，持续和尴尬感斗争。在一阵沉默后，他继续下去。“但是，呃...你真的不觉得这很奇怪？你不觉得我很操蛋吗？”他问，心沉到谷底。他不确定他是否想听到答案。  
“好吧，这是有一点点奇怪，”阿尔说，听起来并没有很困扰。“但是没有你平常的那些举动奇怪。”  
爱德华做了个深呼吸然后放松了肩膀，舒畅和疲惫和紧张一下全涌上来。  
“有时候，你知道，我在想我是不是他妈的疯了。我是说，我甚至都不喜欢那个人！”他说，然后他看到阿尔扬起的眉毛摇了摇头。“行了，可能有一点喜欢。”阿尔的眉毛并没有放下来。甚至翘得更高了。“闭嘴，阿尔！这不是重点！”  
“对我来说算一部分。”  
“我都不明白为什么会去尝试，”爱德华一个字一个字的说，意识到自己的好心情被逐渐加深的罪恶感化为泡影。他从没觉得如此混乱。  
“没事，没事，哥哥。我保证我在听。并且我没觉得你疯了，”阿尔说，看着他好一会，几欲离开自己的座椅。他还是选择靠了回去，并继续说：“或者至少，如果你疯了，世界上还有很多人跟你疯的方式差不多！”   
爱德华的大脑当机了一会儿，因为——因为——“啥？”他的大脑努力跟上他的嘴。“你说——什么？”  
阿尔方斯眉头皱成一团并把腿从椅子上放下站起身，然后转过身，胳膊背在身后。  
“等下，我跟你说了什么...你不知道的事吗？”他问道，听起来真的很困惑。“我想，如果你继续讲下去，我就一定会知道了，”爱德小心地回复他。阿尔方斯发出思考的声音，视线下移。“你正在做的这类事——并不是那么反常。你不知道的嘛？”  
爱德咽了口唾沫，竭力不让自己激动起来。“我——不，我不知道。从没听说过。”这次，阿尔的眉毛几乎高到发际线。他有一对非常生动的眉毛。  
“那是一类事情。我说，它有个名字，和资料，”他说，有一点脸红。“哈勃克中尉告诉我的。这就是我如何得知的，就，关于性爱的事。他讲了好多，”阿尔说，然后爱德羞得满脸通红。  
“你告诉了哈勃克？卧槽，阿尔？！”他弟弟总是想尽一切办法把自己卖了。  
“不是，没，没有！我什么都没告诉他！”阿尔说，摆手后退连声否认。“我只是普通的问了他。把人绑起来，之类的。事实上他...还莫名开心的跟我讲了那些。他好像觉得我终于要跨入成年男性的领域了或者啥的。”他一边说一边笑得有些紧张。“可他好像也觉得把性伴侣束缚起来——或者被绑起来——非常普通常见。”  
爱德华觉得释然如浮力将他托起：“真的？“  
“肯定不是不是所有人都会，而且我不认为很多人做到……嗯你和马斯坦将军那种程度。不过也不是没听过。”他顿了下，摸了摸下巴。“我竟然在告诉你这个，简直不敢相信没人和你说过。”  
爱德华猛地咽了咽口水，手盖住了双眼，揉着，只为藏住脸。他的笑即使自己听来也苦涩而毫无笑意。  
“我还以为我是唯一一个呢，”他说道，“我以为只有我。”然后他放下了手，他看着弟弟脸上的表情，若放在别人身上大概能被称之为“同情”。不过对于阿尔，他更愿意认为这是兄弟间的关心。  
“我很抱歉，哥，”阿尔方斯说道，眼中闪烁着灯光。“我本可以早点告诉你的。你才不是怪物，我保证。嗯……我是说，你不是那方面的怪物。”  
抑制不住的笑容从爱德的脸上绽放。相信阿尔永远知道该说什么。  
“别这样对你哥说话，”他说道，甚至连装怒都做不到。“你是个怪物，但我哪里是了？”  
“行吧，你食量跟个怪物一样，更诡异的是你喜欢将军，而且你还矮得奇葩……”阿尔说着，打量着他哥的神情。他往椅子里靠了靠。  
“你怎么对长辈没大没小的！”爱德吼了回去。“我就不该瞎感动的！你比我高这点就是不公平，这就是世界上没有上帝的证明，要是有的话这世界早就该公平了然后我就该比你高，干他娘的，因为我比你大，”爱德华说，转身跺脚走出了房间，仍然觉得自己有点疯。  
“如果你虔诚祈祷的话，也许有一天你会心想事成的哦！哥我相信你。”阿尔在他身后说道。爱德嘶叫着，再出门的时候狠狠地砸了门，因为这就是阿尔取笑他的时候做的，不过即使是这个也缺少了他往日的愤怒。  
多可笑啊，这么小的事情却能改变这么多。  
爱德第二感兴趣的事情永远都是着装，这种只能遮身体、防寒、防晒、或者防一切其他伤害的东西不太值得他花这么多时间。确实，他喜欢外表浮夸，喜欢所有人注意到他的样子，不过总的来说他还是觉得他们并不是那么重要。  
不过始料未及的是，爱德华突然发现它们可以是很重要的职场工具，如果这个职场是指罗伊·马斯坦的话。他开始小心地留意着怎样的着装能让那个人起反应，记在脑中，然后为他所用：当马斯坦那般看着他，全然不掩饰他那赤裸的性趣，那就意味着爱德赢了。  
在接下来的办公室大冒险中他小心地尝试了不同的衣服，步步为营：每一天都是不同的尝试，包括衣服、裤子还有头发的不同的组合。再结合他之前的数据，到了第四天爱德华完全确信他胜利的公式。  
那天他长发垂至黑色的衬衫——那衣服在衣冠端正上显然名不副实：他将上端三颗扣子全然解开，将他的颈部和很大一部分的胸膛任君观赏。至于裤子，他选了罗伊最喜欢的一双黑色宽松裤。尽管他的皮裤总不失挑逗之力，但它们完全不能让衣角塞进去。他没带手套，它再也不用遮掩任何东西了。  
那天他们出门的时候阿尔方斯瞥了他一眼，半是打趣半是欢喜。“拉倒吧，阿尔方斯，常规操作。”爱德低吼着回应道。  
“我什么都没说哦。”阿尔说道，然后他在接下来到办公室的路上也保持着沉默。  
爱德华在大摇大摆地走过军部司令部的时候感受到奇异地警惕。尽管他从来没有捕捉到任何奇怪的眼神或者别的什么——行吧除了阿尔，不过那挺正常的——他感觉尴尬而不协调。他为什么让自己穿成一坨屎？  
这种感受在他进入将军的办公室里几乎就立刻消散了，因为罗伊用那种眼神盯着他，那种让他大脑一懵，宛如失去语言功能。他曾听过“视奸”这种说法，但他从未真正理解这是什么。不过此刻他理解了：他仿佛全身赤裸，尽管衣冠楚楚地站在将军的桌子前，仿佛那双眼睛早已将所有东西都褪去。那个男人仿佛甚至都不关心阿尔方斯正站在他的旁边，而且基本不可能错过罗伊的神情。爱德甚至不敢转头去看弟弟的反应。  
或许他会觉得不舒服，此时此刻，罗伊看着自己的神情仿佛他只想把他压在墙上。或许一周之前那眼神会让他觉得是轻佻与无所适从。不过就在此刻，他完全不觉得自己处在弱势：他是有力的，如此强大，掌控着新发现的、能够动摇罗伊·马斯坦虚构自制力的能力。  
男人靠向椅背，将双手放在膝上，说道：  
“啊，钢，阿尔方斯。你们今天来这干什么？”爱德华情不自禁地敬佩起马斯坦控制面部表情的能力，可他的眼神说的就是另一回事了。  
路过打个招呼罢了！”阿尔方斯说道，拍了拍手。爱德希望他的弟弟能够非常——真正地对着着这场暗中的交换神色眼瞎，而不是视而不见。他试着不想这件事——他很可能并不是真的想知道结果。“而且，我们也想告知您我们正在这个项目上取得巨大进展。大部分笔记已经分类标签了，而且我们也读了很多书。尽管还有很多。”  
罗伊紧盯着爱德敞开的领口，将手肘撑在扶手上，交起手指。  
“你们应该告知你们的联络人。”  
“喔，我们会的！我们只是想着或许你也想知道一下。我们确实学到了不少，现在正起草着一份宏大的提议呢，”他说着，神情骤而蒸得陶醉而恍惚，恰恰如他们每每谈论一个计划时一般。“顺便，万分感谢您的笔记”。  
“啊对，他们挺有用的。”爱德华说道——这是事实。“你不是说你还有更多吗？”他补充道——这倒不是真的。  
罗伊不是傻瓜，他相当清楚爱德真正想说的是什么——他从椅子上直起身，站了起来。  
“啊是的，我在我的书房里找到一些，把他们落在家里了，不过我午饭的时间快到了，你们想要的话，我很乐意回去帮你们拿一下。”  
“哦别，别为我们专门走一趟。我们并不想让您错过午餐。”  
“说谁呢？他自己提出来的，要我说我们就让他这么干。”爱德说道，舔了圈下唇，吐息微重。  
“你可真善解人意，钢，将我的需求置于你之上。为什么不陪我一起走一走呢？”  
“不过将军，我们得回去工作，”阿尔说道，并没有听起来很担忧的样子，“毕竟我们快迟到了。”  
“你哥哥会继续继续收集研究的，不会浪费时间。”  
“不会有事的啦，阿尔，你直接去，开始组织工人。我很快就会回来的”  
阿尔的眼珠子的他们之间来回转。  
“嗯...如果你觉得有必要，就去吧。不过记得快些回来：我不想我们今天在这事上花更多时间了。”  
“那不会花很长时间的，”罗伊说着，控制着却仍旧没能很好地让他听起来那样公事公办，爱德能听出言语中潜伏的含义，知道那个男人未出口的话。他藏着视线偷眼检查着他那好弟弟的反应，希望阿尔听得既不认真，也不曾着意。——尽管这想法实在是幼稚到不必预测。  
“那行，祝二位玩的开心！”阿尔说着便离开，转身向门口，恰在将军刚不能见到他表情时朝他哥哥露出一点戏谑笑容。爱德压下冲动不爆一点粗口，同时一点不露稍微的愧怍神情。  
“如果你想自己来，钢。”罗伊说道，眼中涌着暗流，面上平静无波。那神情叫爱德近乎自得起来——他可是就这样看着那男人惯常无暇的控制里是如何在他眼中裂得一清二楚。  
他们随阿尔一起离开，不再说话。马斯坦的存在如同实体压在右肩。他的身体因为渴望而如过电般战栗，甚至记不起他对阿尔尚算开朗的道别——而那原本是他所期望的。  
一等到阿尔方斯消失在角落，爱德便感受到有人拉着他的手臂：几乎顷刻之间，他便蹒跚跌入补给衣柜的门中，在阻止他前进的压力中动弹不得。他甚至没有机会看清到底发生了什么。因为几乎半秒后他就听见门砰然关上，他被钉在突如其来的黑暗中，一双熟悉的手按在他的肩膀两侧。  
“你可真是……”罗伊说道，声音低沉而沙哑，双眼紧闭，他的脸距离爱德的仅有几英尺，轻嗅试探，“我遇见过最扫兴的人。”  
“爱德华喉中干渴，不过仍然对那人半冷不冷地笑了一下：“是吗？”他问道，挺身向前，用自己的臀部蹭着对方。那人轻声呻吟着，感受着爱德裆部硬起的部分研磨着自己——这令青年颇为满意。马斯坦喉中粗喘着，视线再度张开，将爱德锁于他浓稠的注视之下。  
“不是吗？爱德，若不是你想让我在地板上狠狠地操你，你又怎么会穿成这样来我的办公室呢？”他低吼道，将一只手探入两者之间，裹住爱德华紧绷的性器。金发青年喉中呻吟着，毫无廉耻地将自己的欲望碾压在那份压力之上。  
“啊，”他声音柔而动人，“我——”  
接着罗伊便开始亲吻他，舔䑛着。爱德呻吟着，那富有技巧的手隔着裤子蹂躏着性器的前端。他感受到舌头探进自己的口中，回应着自己的举动——那动作促使他们互相碾压着彼此的唇部，粗暴地相吻、分开，只因他们需要挣扎着呼吸，只因他们想要更多地触碰彼此。他们的双手彼此摸索、撕扯，本能地解着纽扣，将罗伊的颈部，他的锁骨，他的胸膛暴露在地板缝隙中透过来的昏暗灯光中。  
那宛若雕塑的颈部和身体——爱德想要触摸它们，他凑向前去品尝——  
接着罗伊发出了一声悠长而深沉的声音，无论是罗伊对自己的欲望——他渴求着自己，还是他在爱德吮吸颈部时的轻颤，都令他感到小腹里一阵火热的战栗。金发男孩本能撕咬着他的脖子，接着张开嘴去舔舐、去渴求地吮吸。  
他不知道自己在做什么，也不知道下一步该做什么，但这无关紧要。因为罗伊闭上了眼睛，脸上发热，呼吸急促，喉咙在爱德的唇下发出沉闷的声响。  
他们的藏身处旁传来了脚步声，那声音顺着走廊向下走去，但爱德华丝毫不去理睬：阿尔方斯本人当时就可以走到他们面前，但仅管如此，他依旧无法阻止他们彼此肢体间炽热的挤压、轻缓的摩擦。罗伊半阖的双眼令人陶醉，倘若那还不够，那人便将自己的手滑进爱德的衬衫缝隙，用拇指挑过他的乳头。  
仿佛火花将他击穿，他开始喘息。“该死，”他说着，仿佛世界在旋转。罗伊低声笑了笑，那笑声如闪电般直蹿爱德的腹沟  
“你喜欢这样嘛？”罗伊问道，声音沙哑、炽热且连贯——他的拇指再次拂过那具敏感的肉体。“想要更多吗？”  
爱德的声音飘远，他的思维也没剩下多少清明：它甚至没有告知他另一个男人向他提了一个问题。  
“好吗？”他问，声音低沉且强硬，有力的嗓音震慑着爱德的耳膜。“现在，告诉我你想要什么，不然我会强迫你说出口。”  
那嗓音激起了无法控制的身体反应，让他战栗不已。他身体的某些部分仍在渴望着——被迫遵守规则——但他的另一部分，在此刻更加顽强，试图回忆起他们此刻发生的远不止一场力量的斗争，而爱德永远身居下位。他深吸口气将思维拉回现实。  
“好吧，”爱德说着，在罗伊的制服衬衫前握紧了拳头。“首先我会亲吻你，接着我们将这些衣服拿掉，然后看看会发生什么。怎么样？”  
缓慢地、男人移动了一下，嘴唇在距离金发男孩半英寸的位置停顿下来，他的呼吸叠在爱德的皮肤上、散发着热量，然后，然后——爱德他的体温甚至已经穿过了彼此间的空隙，充满期望，几乎能够感受到男人的触摸。沉重的欲望穿透身体，然后他在原地颤抖着、等待着。  
“如你所愿，”罗伊说，他尚未说完便被爱德的嘴剥夺了声音，唇在满溢的色欲、需求和渴望中碰撞在一起。他的手抚摸过罗伊的背，感知着、试探着，他们激烈地相互挤压着。然后罗伊的嘴向下划去，呼吸深重，寻到爱德的颈部——舔舐、撕咬、品尝。爱德的头向一侧转去，将脖子交由罗伊玩弄——他呜咽着，屈服于自己的感官。  
“你——哈——今天真热情。”爱德说道，感受着罗伊的嘴唇探索到爱德喉咙的凹陷处、在他的皮肤上点燃欲望的火焰。  
“好吧，你出现在我的办公室里，衬衫敞开着，看上起格外——”罗伊的手挑逗起他的腰部，然后划入他的裤子，“——淫透了，”他咆哮着，语句灼烧着爱德的脖颈。  
“哈哈，我——操，罗伊——别停——”牙齿咬住了他的耳朵，粗糙的手指在布匹和皮肤之间滑动，抚摸着他的性器的顶端，然后他再也无法抑制自喉咙中扯出的哀恸的呻吟。他的头向后靠在墙上，胸部被激出快速的、小幅度的起伏，而这并没有减轻他的头晕目弦、让他不再那样像是溺水的人。  
接着，已然穿过爱德的头发的那只手落了下来，与另一只手合作灵巧地解开了他衣服前的扣子。几秒种后，爱德华的裤子挂在大腿上，罗伊的手在他的性器上抽动——时而剧烈、时而缓慢，大开大合的冲击令爱德的臀部随着他的节奏动作着，他永远也不会习惯这些被其他人的皮肤所赋予的尖锐的快感和呼吸与注视。爱德的眼睛紧闭上、嘴张开——而当他设法半睁开自己的眼睛看到罗伊时，他看到将军凝视着他，如同一个被蛊惑的人。  
爱德脸红了，他再次移开视线，试图夺回自己身体的控制权，因为罗伊总会有办法令他感到自己正完全赤裸。每一次都不一样，所以他永远无法破解，永远无法布置计划，而这种感觉让爱德觉得自己的胃提到了喉咙中。  
这种赤裸与他以前所感到而沉迷的身体上的脆弱毫无关系，他慢慢地让自己相信，这也许不是应该感到羞耻的事情。这与他挥之不去的戒心无关，也与他担心自己错过了什么机会无关。这是一个情绪化的裸露：他感到罗伊将他剥光，直至内核，深入他宁愿藏匿的一切。而更糟糕的是他不知道那个人在想什么，除非那是不熟悉的事物、或许有些可怕——  
——又或许令人兴奋，他感到了它的震颤，而当他再次听闻那声音时，他感到像被一面墙砸中。  
“上帝，爱德华。你真漂亮。”然后，罗伊俯下身来亲吻他，圣洁的吻落在嘴唇上，而他的手正上下抽动着，在爱德的性器上表达着淫秽的敬慕。爱德努力稳住呼吸，他确实努力了，但那令人恐惧又兴奋的感受依旧压制住他的喉咙，并胶着于此。他紧抓住罗伊的衣领，压抑着呻吟。  
“别放屁，混蛋，”爱德华说，感到他的嘴里炽热的气息。不知何故，这与以往完全不同——不同于罗伊盯在他穿着皮裤的屁股上；不同于他在地毯上亲热；不同于他把自己塞进储物间，彼此纠缠，仿佛能碰擦出火花来。不知何故，罗伊话中所吐露出的更像是真实的情感。.   
罗伊看起来有些吃惊，但仅过了一会，便露出一丝微笑。  
“为什么不？你就是，”他说，这个谎言令爱德厌烦至极。他将罗伊拉入了一个开口的吻，只是为了让他闭嘴——那只覆在他身上的手柔和而富有技巧，但他内心中交错着建立起的困惑与愉悦却坏了气氛。过了很久，他们几乎在这个吻中窒息，他们分开彼此，大口呼吸，然后爱德说：  
“就……别说话。我们在不说话的时候才合得来。”  
罗伊又笑了起来，爱德有些勃起了，而紧接着男人的拇指刮过他性器顶端的前液，他发出了尖锐的呻吟。  
“我觉得你说话的时候很性感，但是，像我以前说的一样，你希望得到的是我的命令，”他说。罗伊跪在他面前，嘴唇紧贴着爱德的性器，他的每一块肌肉都绷紧了。  
爱德呜咽着——直到这个时候，他才准备好适应罗伊那温暖而湿润的舌头，舌尖绕着他敏感的、坚挺的头部旋转，罗伊的嘴唇在周遭划过，爱德试图让他的身体进入那张嘴，但他发现自己的臀部被强壮的手臂压住了。  
嘴唇沿着他的性器轮廓向下移动，仅在一刻，爱德在罗伊的嘴里变硬了，他发出一声拉长的呻吟，伴随着人沉重、费力的呼吸，在罗伊尽可能吞下所有时，他整个身体都猛拉着抽搐。  
爱德闭上眼睛，努力控制住呼吸，因感到那股湿热离开他而有些失望。  
“还好吗，嗯？”罗伊的声音从下面传来，正如爱德曾听到（？）过的那样愉快且满意。  
“操，是，”爱德华说着，睁开了眼睛。“但你还不能太骄傲。至少我肯定能把你所给我的一切都还回给你。”  
罗伊得意地笑了起来，他站起身。爱德无法在昏暗的灯光下辨识出他的表情，但他可以听见他的呼吸。  
“虽然这听起来很吸引人，但我们真的不应该再在这里呆下去了。我的午休是有时间限制的，我们现在都应该去工作了。”  
爱德皱起眉头：他是什么意思？“所以……你不想要我这么做？”  
罗伊压身向前，缓慢地，轻柔地，再次亲吻了他——爱德在他的唇上尝到了自己的味道——然后迅速拉开距离。当将军再次开口时，他的声音又低又沉：  
“我没那么说，”他说着，再次吻了爱德，压在他腹上的事物毫无问题。“我永远不会那么说。我要说的是：你射进我嘴里那副神情足够暂时满足我了。  
要不是少年没有如此彻底精疲力竭，他就已经再次亢起了。  
“你永远知道该说什么最好，不是吗？你这混账。”爱德华希望他听起来能有实际上的一半那么愉悦。  
“尽我所能罢。”马斯坦幸灾乐祸地说。  
“确实。但是，你确定不想让我帮你处理一下吗？”爱德边问，边将前额抵上罗伊的肩膀，并且将手掌压向男人的裆部。  
爱德华在男人从肺中挤出的带着威胁性的气息声中咧嘴笑了起来。“如果我们有更多时间的话，但是…无疑你听到我说的了，忍耐是美德，爱德华。”“——出自一个为了发泄于我的邪欲，强行把我扔进柜子里的男人之口。”  
“我的耐心也是有限的，爱德华。你正穿着这身衣服，”他说，即便他已经开始快速、灵巧地为爱德扣上衬衣扣子，“检查下穿好了没。霍克艾少校在等着我，你的弟弟在等着你，而且坦白讲我真的该回去了。无论如何，我会在今天剩下的时间里面沉浸于在我桌上操你的幻想。”——爱德华吸了一口热气——“并且我十分期待你今晚在我家。我们将会开展一些私密研究。”  
爱德华大笑起来，并用肩膀将罗伊撞倒在地，亲吻了他的双唇。  
“如你所愿，将军。”当他们彼此分开时，他还在咧嘴笑着，“如你所愿。”  
*   
“我发现你没带笔记回来，哥哥。”  
“没带，他没找到。”  
“我不惊讶。把你的研究留在中央司令部的储藏所里真是相当奇怪。”  
“你他妈敢不敢说点别的，阿尔方斯。”


End file.
